Ce jeter a l'eau
by Life-is-Colouring
Summary: Lorsqu'Alice passe accidentellement au dessus de la rambarde d'un immense pont, Bella n'hésite pas un instant a sauter a son tour dans l'eau pour la secourir, mais y arrivera-t-elle ?


**O.S : Ce jeter a l'eau  
><strong>

**- Ne la lâche pas ! S'il te plait !**

Nous étions en haut d'un pont. D'un très haut pont même. Alice, ma meilleure amie avait été poussée par dessus bord par un passant. Maintenant, sa chute ne dépendait que d'Edward, mon ex, devenu un ami très proche. Nous étions partis ce matin, désireux de faire une balade agréable tous ensembles. A un moment sur le pont, elle avait voulu voir la vue, s'était penchée, et quelqu'un l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Son cri avait retentit sur les parois rocheuses qui soutenait le pont. Elle avait glissé, tenté de se rattraper à quelque chose et avait finalement trouver la main d'Edward. Il avait failli tomber lui aussi, mais je l'avais retenu. A cet instant, j'étais la, a les regarder main dans la main, elle qui balançait dans le vide, lui qui se concentrait sur leurs mains liées. Je pouvais lire la peur dans leurs yeux. J'assistai a la scène, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement quelconque pouvant les aider. J'étais donc la, condamnés à les regarder, sans pourvoir bouger, à attendre qu'il la remonte.

**- Ed, elle ne sait pas nager, s'il te plait, ne la lâche pas ! Le suppliais-je.**

Il ne la tenait que d'une main, l'autre s'accrochant fermement à la rambarde pour ne pas glisser lui aussi. Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et enleva doucement sa main de la barrière pour la tendre à Alice. Il l'avançait doucement vers elle, tentant de garder l'équilibre. Malgré mes mains autour de ses hanches, s'il tombait, je ne pourrais le retenir. Je chassais cette horrible pensée de ma tête. L'eau, en bas, semblait loin. Je savais qu'elle était profonde, mais a quel point ? Si quelqu'un chutait d'ici, ne s'écraserait-il pas contre le fond ? A mon avis non. Cette rivière large, était connue pour être très profonde. Une chance. Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui savait nager. Pas comme Alice. Elle avait en plus la peur panique de l'eau. Il avançait toujours un peu plus sa main vers la sienne, il toucha le bout de ses doigts, et cria de lui passer son autre main. Elle leva le bras droit, avec difficulté, et s'approcha de la main qu'il lui tendait.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètre de la saisir, quand soudain, sa main glissa. Les mains d'Edward étaient maintenant vides. Elle cria d'effroi, puis tomba. S'éloignant de plus en plus de moi, se précipitant vers l'eau. Sa chute dura un long instant pendant lequel les hoquets de surprise des gens alentour envahissaient l'atmosphère. JE la vit disparaître d'un coup brutal, son cri se stoppa net, étouffer par les remous du liquide sombre loin en bas. Le bruit qu'elle fit lorsque qu'elle entra dans l'eau, résonna. Claqua même. Edward lui, s'était figé. Glacé d'horreur, ses yeux ne reflétaient que le vide. Ses mains moites n'avaient pas bougés. Alors, tout se passa très vite. Il se tourna lentement vers moi. Sa bouche entrouverte bégaya quelque chose, que je ne saisi pas. J'étais déjà occupée à ôter mes chaussures, ainsi que mon slim. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me vit, que son corps reprit vie.

**- Mais t'es folle ! Tu ne vas pas sauter !**

**- Tu compte la laisser se noyer ? Nan alors ferme la et aide moi !**

Je lisais une nouvelle peur dans ses yeux. Une angoisse. Plus profonde qu'auparavant. J'enlevai le seul pull qui me servait de haut, et commençait à escalader la rambarde. Je pensais soudain, que je me retrouvait en sous vêtement, en haut d'un pont, devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Mais pour une fois, je m'en fichai totalement. Je m'étais aussi mon amour perdu de coté. Ed'. Mon amie était en bas, et attendait surement qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle paniquait peut être déjà. Peut être même qu'elle était déjà.. Je ne préférais pas y penser. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches pour m'aider a monter. Je croisai son regard. Ses yeux vert entrèrent en contact avec les miens. Nos regards s'attachèrent, signifiant tant de choses qu'on ne s'était jamais dit. Il me regardait comme avant. Comme il y a quelque temps. Comme quand on étaient ensembles. Comme quand il m'aimait. Il me souleva d'un coup bref et rapide, mettant fin a notre regard silencieux, et mes pieds se posèrent sur la barrière métallique et froide. Ses mains glissèrent alors sur mes cuisses, me laissant seule face a cette immensité de vide. Je regardai vers le bas, rien n'était remontée. On voyait cependant des remous en agiter l'eau d'habitude plate et calme. Elle était donc vivante. Un coup de vent pourtant chaud, glaça le sang dans mes veines en pensant a ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, malgré le soleil d'été.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, faisant le vide dans ma tête, je sautai. La chute fut courte et brève contrairement a celle d'Alice. Je sentis le vent me gifler de partout se disputant la position qui me ferait entrer dans l'eau. Je ne criai pas, je me concentrais plutôt. Quelle étaient mes chances de survie ? Je ne préférais même pas les calculer. Combien de personnes assistait à cette épisode qui allait bouleverser nos vies a tous les trois ? L'eau se rapprochait à une vitesse folle. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa température. Tant pis. Il été visiblement trop tard pour renoncer. Voilà que mon esprit se mettait a délirer en seulement quelques secondes. Je failli rire sur le moment. Chaque centimètre qui me rapprochait de la surface liquide, me poussait un peu plus vers la folie. Je fermai les yeux.

L'eau se referma sur moi telle une gifle. La violence du choc me coupa le souffle, et je lâchai une grande partie de l'air contenu dans mes poumons. L'oxygène si précieux s'échappa de moi faisant de grandes bulles. Ces litres d'eau glaciale m'avaient avalé comme une simple goutte. Il fallut un temps a mon esprit pour comprennent qu'il fallait me débattre pour sortir de ce noir qui m'entourait. Il fallait que je retrouve le soleil. Je ne savais plus ou était le haut ni le bas, ni même ou était Alice. Quelle stupide idée j'avais eu de sauter. J'allais condamner mon amie, et moi par ma bêtise. Quelque chose effleura cependant ma cheville. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et le bleu azur entoura mes yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru l'eau si limpide et propre. La sensation fut d'abord étrange, mais je finis rapidement par m'y habituer.

C'est alors que je la vis. Elle agitait les bras, paniquant de plus en plus. Depuis combien de temps luttait-elle contre la noyade ? Combien d'air lui restait-il encore ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas remonter ? Tant de question contre si peu de réponses. Alors je compris. Je vis son slim accrocher fermement à un fil métallique. Il fallait simplement qu'elle l'enlève. Mais dans sa panique, elle ne cessait de se débattre. Peu à peu, je vis ses mouvement faiblir. Je compris tout de suite que le pire était en train de se produire. L'oxygène lui manquait. Le temps lui aussi manquait. Impossible de résoudre le problème et de la remonter sans que l'eau n'envahisse ses poumons. Je m'approchai d'elle, le plus rapidement possible. J'écartai ses bras qui se tendaient instinctivement vers moi, et posai ma bouche sur la sienne de façon hermétique. Je ne savais même pas d'où me venait tous ce foutu courage. Celui qui me poussait a sauvé ma meilleure amie. L'air s'échappa de ma bouche, remplissant la sienne. S'insinuant en elle, parcourant ses poumons, vidant totalement les miens. Puis je m'éloignais d'elle. Quelque petite bulles s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Je la regardais alors dans les yeux, elle parut comprendre que je revenais. Je lui promettais de revenir la chercher.

Je poussais sur mes jambes et nageait difficilement vers le haut. Le soleil devenait de plus en plus proche. La surface approchait. Mais le trajet fut difficile. L'air me manquait. Ma tête me tournait. Un mal épouvantable me prit, puis soudain, tout disparut. L'air chaud de juillet me brula les poumons. J'aspirai l'air comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mais ma vie en dépendait ! Mon esprit devenait fou, traverser par toutes ces émotions, toutes ces réflexions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Alice m'attendais. Je ne la laisserai pas. Je lui avais promis. Je pris une grande inspiration pour plonger de nouveau. Mon regard capta une ombre sur le côté. J'étais cependant incapable de l'identifier, l'eau m'avait déjà submergée. J'entamai ma descente, me rapprochant de l'ombre noire qui attendait dans les profondeurs. C'était elle. Évidement. Elle ne bougeait pas. J'arrivai a elle, et elle me regarda m'activer sur le bouton de son jean. Celui-ci se défit facilement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit et m'aida à enlever son slim. Lorsque que cela fut fait, je saisi sa main, poussai sur le fond de la rivière avec mes pieds, et nous propulsait vers le haut. Je luttai pour l'attirer vers la surface. Elle était un poids mort. Je nageai lentement alors qu'elle me tira involontairement dans le sens contraire. Nous arrivâmes a environ un mètre cinquante de la surface quand la force me manqua. Mon courage m'abandonna. Le désespoir m'envahit. C'était la fin. J'avais lamentablement échouée.

Alice serra ma main fortement, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Une haine soudaine s'empara de moi. Une force inconnue me poussa a remonter toujours plus. Mes jambes s'agitèrent violemment, nous propulsant toujours plus vite vers l'air ambiant. Mes bras douloureux se firent plus énergiques. Ma main sortit de l'eau, le reste de mon corps suivit. J'émergeai. L'air s'imposa a moi et c'est avec joie que je l'accueillis. Il me frappa de partout. Entra vigoureusement en moi. Me fit reprendre vie. Je passais mon bras sous les épaules de mon amie. Et je la remontai à son tour. Le bruit de sa respiration hachée se fit entendre. Elle suffoqua, toussa, et luttai pour respirer, se battait pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Je lui murmurai cependant que c'était fini, que maintenant j'étais la.

**- Bella ! Par ici !**

C'était sa voix. La sienne. Je l'aurais reconnue parmi toutes celle qui puissent exister. Son magnifique ténor qui m'appelait. Je tournai la tête, et je le vit. Il attendait sur le bord, visiblement anxieux. Un soulagement m'envahit. Il avait emprunté un escalier de secours, longeant la paroi grise. Il avait un tas a coter de lui. Surement mes vêtements. Les bruits de la vie s'imposèrent brusquement à moi. L'eau glougloutait contre un rocher proche. Les cris des gens encore sur le pont, se firent entendre, se répercutant contre l'eau. Les sirènes des secours résonnèrent elles aussi. Je visai le rocher. Il fallait que je m'y accroche. Il était a environ deux mètres. Je nageai d'un bras vers lui, l'autre soutenant Alice. Je m'accrochai a la surface glissante. Le froid en tarda pas a me frapper de plein fouet. Il me restait environ dix mètres a parcourir pour rejoindre Edward qui attendait. Je plaquai mon amie contre le rocher et saisi son menton entre mes doigt, la forçant a me regarder bien en face.

**- Al' ! Regarde-moi ! Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi ! C'est bientôt fini ! Je te le promets ! D'accord ? Mais il faut encore y mettre du tiens ! Juste un peu ! D'accord ?**

Elle me regarda silencieusement, avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait tout donné sous l'eau. Elle hocha tout de même la tête. Je la saisi de nouveau comme je l'avais fait précédemment. Et je commençai ma dernière traversée. J'agitai mes jambes, épuisant les dernières forces qu'il me restait. Je sentis qu'elle faisait pareille. Elle tentait de m'aider a sa manière. Je souris face a son courage, lorsque une vague s'abattit sur moi, me ramenant brusquement a la situation critique dans laquelle je m'étais mise. Alice suffoqua mais repris rapidement son souffle. Mon bras était épuisé, une crampe commençait a l'envahir.

C'est alors qu'une main saisi mon poignet gelé. Je levai les yeux et tombais dans ceux que j'avais tant de fois admirer. Ce vert émeraude qui était si intense sous ce soleil de plomb. Ceux dans lesquels je pouvais me « perdre ». Je m'en défis cependant rapidement. Je tournais mon amie vers lui, il se dépêcha de la remonter. Il l'allongea sur la pierre, mais elle s'assit aussitôt. Il entreprit alors de me sortir de l'eau. Il glissa sa main en dessous de mes bras alors que je m'accrochais a sa nuque. Il me souleva sans difficultés et l'eau ruissela sur mon corps ainsi Alice me sauta au cou, s'effondrant totalement. Elle renifla bruyamment dans le creux de mon cou. Je me contentai de la serrer contre moi, en lui disant que maintenant tout été terminé. J'entendais les secours, les pompiers peut être, arrivés vers nous. Deux autres suivaient avec un brancard, faute de place, ils n'en avaient qu'un. Ils arrivèrent a nous et ils prirent de nos nouvelles. J'affirmai que j'allais bien, et que la plus mal en point, c'était mon amie. Ils l'évacuèrent aussitôt.

Un homme me releva, me demanda si sa allait. Je répondais que oui et il m'ordonna de le suivre. Mes jambes ne supportait plus mon poids, et je failli tomber. Deux mains m'emprisonnèrent alors pour me rattraper. Aucun doute sur le propriétaire de ces mains. Je me retournai alors, en fermant les yeux de fatigue. Il ôta la simple chemise blanche qu'il portait, et me l'enfila pour me couvrir. Il se retrouvait maintenant, en simple débardeur blanc, moulant parfaitement son torse. Je le détaillai prestement, admirant sa beauté. Un coup de vent me glaça soudain, déclenchant un frisson dans tous mon corps. J'étais frigorifiée. Je ne pouvais même plus marcher. Mais inutile de me plaindre d'avantage. Il parut lire mes pensées, car le sol s'éloigna soudain de moi. Je me retrouvai ballottée par le mouvement de ses pas. Je le regardais dans les yeux, et l'instant ce figea. Les bruits devenaient flous, mes yeux n'observaient que les siens. Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon irrégulière cependant que nos lèvres se rapprochaient. Ses bras se raffermirent autour de moi pendant que mes mains fragiles entouraient un peu plus son cou. Son souffle chaud caressa ma bouche et mes yeux se fermèrent aussitôt. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent pour finalement se trouver avec douceur et envie. Sa langue gouta avec délicatesse ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée. Je lui en donnais l'accès et ce fut une bataille sensuelle qui débuta. Ce fut un baiser passionné auquel je dus mettre fin pour reprendre mon souffle, ce qui le fit visiblement rire. Un rire si beau, qu'il réchauffa mon cœur. Je m'empourprais. Son nez vint caresser tendrement ma joue. Alors j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur merveilleuse, cependant qu'il me murmurait un je t'aime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un avis, un commentaire ou une critique ? n'hésite pas ! <strong>_

_**J'espere que c'est O.S t'as plu, et que tu as passer un bon moment ! **_

_**J'suis pas très douée, pour ce genre de petit texte, a mettre a la fin, =$ Alors désolée !**_

_**Xoxo**_


End file.
